Âme sœur
by B0nney
Summary: Les âmes sœurs partagent les sentiments et la douleur, qu'elles soient physiques ou mentales. Quoi de plus horrible pour Bonney d'avoir une âme sœur psychopathe et sadique et qui lui fait vivre un enfer sans qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vu. Law x Bonney
1. Chapter 1

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, elle est inspirée de l'anime Kiznaiver pour ceux qui connaissent. Cet anime m'a beaucoup touché et voilà, l'inspiration vient de là. Merci à Kirango Kin pour la correction.**

* * *

Tout humain est né avec une âme sœur. Les âmes sœurs partagent les sentiments et la douleur, qu'elles soient physiques ou mentales. Aucune personne n'est née sans avoir une moitié mais il n'est pas impossible que certaines personnes ne la voient jamais de toute leur vie.

Il marchait lentement en rêvassant, musique à fond sur les oreilles. Il était en retard mais ça, c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Law se dirigeait vers le lycée, l'uniforme obligatoire porté à sa façon, le sac qui pendait sur son épaule et en prime mains dans les poches : le blasé typique. Il repensait encore à son mal de ventre du matin qui l'avait réveillé. Le brun avait décidé de sécher la matinée comme tous les lundis mais, sans aucune explication, une douleur insupportable était venue à lui. S'il était réveillé autant aller en cours. Il avait l'impression d'avoir le ventre rempli et songea qu'il était préférable de ne pas rajouter d'autres aliments s'il voulait pouvoir tenir debout. Ça devait encore être l'oeuvre de sa gourmande d'âme soeur. Ils ne devaient pas avoir le même estomac. Il l'a connaissait un peu, il savait que c'était le genre de fille qui ne pensait qu'à s'empiffrer et qui ne se préoccupait absolument pas de son poids. Toujours perdu dans ses pensées en pensant à sa moitié, le brun ne s'aperçut pas du poteau devant lui et se le prit en pleine figure.

Autre part, en plein cours, le prof se retourna en entendant son élève lâcher un cri sans aucunes explications. Bonney essaya de se faire discrète sur son bureau en se tenant le nez. Pas maintenant. Nami, sa voisine de table mais aussi sa plus proche amie, remarqua avec horreur le visage de sa camarade.

\- **Monsieur, Bonney a besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie** , intervient la rousse.

En voyant le nez saignant de sa jeune élève, il n'eut d'autre choix que de la laisser aller en demandant à Nami de l'accompagner. Les professeurs avaient tellement prit l'habitude des nombreux aller-retours de Bonney chez l'infirmière qu'ils ne disaient plus rien. Ils ne savaient jamais la cause exacte des problèmes de la jeune fille mais celle-ci avait bien sa petite idée. Assise sur le lit destiné aux élèves, Bonney, la tête légèrement penchée en avant continua sa compression du nez tenant à la main un glaçon que lui avait prêté l'infirmière. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son amie, bien remontée.

\- **Quand est-ce-que cet idiot va comprendre que vous partagez tout ?! Il sait très bien que tu subis ses douleurs, il ne peut pas prendre soin de lui !**

 **\- T'inquiète j'ai l'habitude depuis mon enfance.**

Bonney proposa à Nami de remonter en classe sans oublier de la remercier et de la rassurer, qu'elle n'avait aucun soucis à se faire. La rousse s'exécuta en lâchant une dernière insulte à l'égard de l'âme soeur de son amie. Elle ne supportait pas de la voir subir, sans avoir à dire son mot, les moindres douleurs de son imbécile d'âme soeur. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, Bonney aussi portait une haine envers sa moitié. Elle arrêta la compression de son nez et commença à mordre son bras aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

Law tressailli au soudain sentiment qu'il éprouvait et remarqua sans aucune surprise qu'une belle trace de morsure s'était dessiné sur son bras. Law s'attendait toujours à une réponse en retour de sa mystérieuse moitié après chaque douleur qu'il lui infligeait. C'était sa façon de se venger mais aussi de le prévenir. Une morsure à chaque douleur infligée mais aussi pour l'avertir que tout va bien, c'était ça les règles. Et il la laissait faire après tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir chaque jour.

Bonney avait toujours songé à comment et quel genre de personne il était. Elle avait déjà la certitude d'avoir à faire à un vrai casse-cou et un bagarreur. Son entourage la voyait la plupart du temps recouverte de bleus et se demandait bien comment elle faisait pour supporter toute ces douleurs. Ses amies n'avaient jamais eu affaire à ce genre de problèmes. Alors pourquoi était-elle la seule à être destinée à avoir une âme sœur pareille ? Même si aucun de ses proches ne l'appréciaient sans l'avoir vu, elle espérait secrètement le rencontrer et, pourquoi pas, lui donner un bon coup de poing dans la figure pour toutes les souffrances qu'il lui avait donné intentionnellement. Elle avait toujours aussi essayé d'imaginer à quoi il ressemblait, même s'il avait l'air d'avoir une personnalité de merde, il fallait, au moins, qu'il ait du charme. Parfois elle avait peur. Et s'il vivait à l'autre bout du monde ? On disait que c'était rare de voir des âmes sœurs éloignées dans le monde, que seulement 10% de la population mondiale n'auront jamais la chance de rencontrer leur moitié, Bonney désirait vraiment ne pas faire partie de ces personnes.

Quand à Law, c'était bien tout le contraire. Ces histoires d'âme sœur, il ne les prenaient pas aux sérieux et préférait vivre sa vie comme il le voulait. Il ne comprendrait jamais les gens qui passaient leur vie à chercher leur amour. Déjà parce qu'il trouvait ça trop romantique digne d'un film à l'eau de rose, très peu pour lui. Et aussi parce qu'il ne saurait pas quoi faire s'il rencontrait celle qui devait partager son coeur, à vrai dire il n'avait jamais saisi la notion de "sortir ensemble". Il avait toutes les filles à ses pieds mais aucunes ne l'avait satisfait. Comme il le disait souvent, les filles sont chiantes et savent juste se plaindre, il n'avait aucune envie de prendre soin d'une femme, c'était trop de travail. Il avouait avoir la curiosité de voir à quoi ressemblait son âme sœur, mais il savait qu'il ne franchirait jamais le pas. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle ait un charme de fou pour qu'il commence une relation avec elle. Et puis de toute façon, elle ne voudra jamais commencer quelque chose avec lui après toutes les tortures qu'il lui faisait. Parfois il s'amusait à se couper profondément avec une lame tranchante ou bien avec un rasoir. Il trouvait ça amusant. C'est pas qu'il avait une dent contre elle mais juste qu'il n'aimait qu'on lui ait choisi dès sa naissance son âme sœur. Il voulait montrer qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec ce destin et il le montrait à travers elle. Et à vrai dire; il s'en fichait pas mal des conséquences qu'il pourrait y avoir sur sa moitié, elle avait été choisie pour lui et ça aurait pu être n'importe qui. Il y avait des moments où il l'a plaignait d'être tombée sur lui mais bon... Tant pis pour elle.

* * *

La femme soupira de soulagement en apercevant les paupières de sa seule fille unique s'ouvrir lentement. Le plafond, les murs blancs et cette horrible odeur d'antiseptique, elle savait qu'elle avait fait un autre séjour à l'hôpital. Bonney se redressa brusquement du lit et une douleur qu'elle n'avait jamais connu auparavant parcouru tout son corps. Elle lâcha un cri de douleur et se rallongea bien vite. Sa mère lui ordonna de rester tranquille avant de quitter la pièce, pour lui chercher à manger. Elle connaissait l'identité de la personne qui l'avait emmené dans cette endroit qu'elle détestait tant, mais comme d'habitude elle n'en savait jamais la raison et ça lui faisait mal. "Il est vraiment sadique!" songea t-elle. Ses larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes, elle avait honte de pleurer, elle s'était promise de ne jamais pleurer, quoi que fasse son âme sœur mais c'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Elle avait toujours eu l'angoisse que cette connection entre lui et elle la mène à de graves conséquences physiques et, peut-être même, jusqu'à la mort. Bonney pleura toute les douleurs qu'elle ressentait à ce moment là, mais aussi son destin, le fait qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler et surtout de ne même pas avoir le droit de choisir son âme soeur. Le fait de revoir ces marques de mutilation accentua sa souffrance. Ça faisait tellement mal, c'était injuste.

Le lendemain matin, Law se dirigea vers son nouveau lycée, en effet on l'avait viré pour mauvaise conduite mais il ne regrettait rien. La bagarre dont il était mêlé hier lui avait laissé pas mal de bleus. C'était pas la première fois qu'il était lié à ce genre de choses et avait été plusieur fois rappelé à l'ordre pour cela. Il entra dans l'enceinte de l'établissement et on le guida vers la classe où il devait se rendre.

Bonney sortit ses affaires et les posa sur sa table. Elle avait préféré retourner en classe malgré l'interdiction de sa mère. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait mieux et que la douleur s'était estompée. On pouvait encore apercevoir des traces de bleus. Elle avait eu affaire à d'étranges regards à l'égard de ses marques mais ça aussi, elle avait l'habitude. Elle vit le prof entrer en classe accompagné d'un jeune homme. L'enseignant demanda le silence afin de commencer son annonce.

\- **Nous avons un nouvel élève parmi nous, dit-il en désignant celui-ci. Il s'appelle Trafalgar Law et je vous demande de bien l'accueillir**.

La gente masculine fut beaucoup embêtée qu'un aussi bel élève rejoigne leur classe, toutes les filles allaient obligatoirement craquer sur lui. Mais aussitôt que le nouveau salua la classe, c'était trop tard. Elles étaient déjà toutes tombées sous son charme.


	2. Chapter 2

**C 'est court mais c'est voulu, désolée pour les fautes.**

* * *

On l'avait placé vers le fond de classe ce qui n'était pas pour le déplaire. C'était le meilleur coin pour pioncer, discuter et surtout, il avait une belle vue sur toute la classe. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à la salle de classe. Il avait pu apercevoir de nombreuses demoiselles se retournaient vers lui et dès qu'il se mettait à son tour à les regardait, elles retournaient rapidement leur tête, honteuses de s'être fait prendre. _Tout simplement ridicule._ Il ne voulait pas être le centre d'attention, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'on le laisse tranquille dans son coin. C'était étonnant à quel point les filles étaient ennuyeuses. Mais ce qu'il trouvait le plus étonnant, c'était la jeune fille qui se trouvait assise juste devant lui. Plutôt normal à première vue, mais ce qui était anormal était ses cheveux roses. En tout cas il espérait bien qu'elle ne lui adresse pas la parole en essayant de faire ami-ami avec lui. Il se répétait mais les filles, c'était grave soûlant, surtout quand elle portait des cheveux de couleur étrange.

On entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte et Law aperçut avec surprise un mec de son âge avec des cheveux rouge. Rouge. Mais dans quelle classe il était tombé. Et le plus étrange de tout ça, c'est que ça choquait personne. Même s'il n'avait pas le droit à la parole sur ce sujet, il se demandait bien pourquoi ce mec vient ici à une heure pareille. Lui c'était soit il était en retard de dix minutes, mais au delà de ça, il était chez lui. Kidd, comme venait de l'appeler le prof, se dirigea vers sa table qui se trouvait aux côtés de Trafalgar. Kidd fronça légèrement les sourcils en apercevant la nouvelle tête assise près de son bureau.

\- **Yo le nouveau** , commença le roux.

Pas de réponse de la part du brun.

\- **Pourquoi t'es là ?**

Law avait préféré encore une fois l'ignorer. Et puis déjà pourquoi il essayait d'engager une conversation avec lui ? Il n'avait aucune envie qu'on lui adresse la parole. Qu'on le laisse en paix. Mais décidément, le roux n'était pas du même avis.

\- **Tu t'es fait virer c'est ça ?**

Le brun soupira. Kidd avait l'air du même type que lui, peut-être qu'ils s'entendraient bien. Et puis il était nouveau, autant commencer à bien s'intégrer. Il avait beau être solitaire, il savait bien à quel point la solitude pouvait être atroce, surtout pour un adolescent de son âge. Il se tourna vers le roux.

\- **Ouai... Pour bagarre.**

Kidd ricana. Qu'est ce qu'il avait dit de drôle ?s'était demandé Trafalgar. Ça devait sûrement le faire plaisir de voir quelqu'un de similaire à lui.

\- **On va bien s'entendre nous deux** , ajouta le rouquin.

Law roula des yeux. Il était idiot de penser ça, selon le brun. Kidd avait l'air du mec à chercher les embrouilles pour un rien et de prendre un malin plaisir à se battre, Law savait reconnaître les types pareils. C'était toujours avec ce genre de mec avec qui il avait des embrouilles. Certes, il pouvait être sadique lui aussi et cela pouvait lui procurer un plaisir, mais lui il le faisait de manière intelligente contrairement à l'autre qui devait certainement être un abruti et tapait bêtement. Le brun souffla d'ennui, s'il voulait faire passer le temps, autant faire la conversation avec son voisin.

\- **Et en gros quels sont les types de personnes qui composent notre classe ?** demanda t-il avec mollesse.

\- **Tu joues les nonchalants mais t'es du genre curieux** , affirma le roux.

 **\- Juste curieux de savoir avec quel genre de personnes je passerais ma dernière année**.

Kidd commença à lui présenter un à un les élèves en les montrant du doigt sous l'écoute attentif de Trafalgar. Celui-ci était extrêmement étonné par la grande diversité de la classe, on y trouvait de tout. Des frères fou de la bouffe, l'un était idiot, l'autre était un peu plus futé mais avait des tendances pyromanes. Il y avait aussi un accro aux sabres, un fanatique de la gente féminine, une folle de l'argent, un magicien fan de vaudou. Bref, du n'importe quoi. À croire qu'on avait spécialement réuni les élèves étranges dans cette classe. Mais bon, pour l'extravagance, il avait autant sa place qu'eux et il ne tenterait même pas de dire le contraire. Oui, ils avaient tous leur place ici. Law jeta un coup d'œil à Kidd, il vient à peine de le connaitre qu'il sait qu'il mérite entièrement sa place lui aussi. Ses yeux dérivèrent soudainement sur sa voisine du devant. Hormis sa couleur de cheveux anormal, elle avait l'air calme et posé. Elle aussi avait quelque chose de bizarre ? Sa couleur de cheveux avait réussi à l'intriguer sur sa personne. Autant demander au spécialiste.

\- **Et cette fille aux cheveux roses** , la désigna Law d'un mouvement de tête. **Elle a quelque chose en particulier ?**

Kidd pouffa légèrement sous l'œil interloqué de son voisin. Qu'est ce qui avait le mérite d'avoir une telle réaction ?

\- **C'est certainement l'élève la plus anormale de cette classe. On la surnomme "la folle". Elle passe ses journées à l'infirmerie et elle vient souvent en cours rempli de bleu et de cicatrices... Des marques de mutilation je pense. Elle doit être instable mentalement.**

Le prof se retourna et réprimanda rapidement le roux d'arrêter de déranger le nouvel élève.

Law était un peu surpris de ces informations. Pas que ça l'étonné que la rose se mutile et qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle mais plutôt qu'à son âge on fasse ce genre de choses et surtout qu'on ne le cache pas au point que tout le monde est au courant. C'était pas le genre de marque qu'on montrait mais plutôt qu'on cachait. _Et puis pourquoi elle faisait ça et elle laissait à la visibilité de tout le monde ?_ Plein de questions défilèrent dans sa tête. _Les filles n'étaient t-elle pas préoccupée par leur apparence et à avoir un petit-ami à cet âge au lieu de ça ?_ Enfin bon, ça ne le concernait pas et puis comme l'a dit Kidd, elle devait être instable mentalement. Ironique venant de la part de quelqu'un qui faisait la même chose mais pour une raison absolument différente et égoïste.

* * *

La sonnerie qui marquait la pause de midi retentit, Law eut à peine le temps de ranger ses affaires qu'un troupeau de filles l'encerclaient essayant de faire connaissance avec lui. Elles lui posèrent toutes des questions, banales les unes que les autres. Il en répondit à certaines d'un air blasé, absolument pressé qu'elles s'en aillent. Elles l'ennuyaient tellement, jusqu'à qu'une d'elle lui demanda s'il avait trouvé son âme-sœur. Il répondit négatif pour le plus grand bonheur des demoiselles. Law en vit certaines se pinçaient afin de voir s'il réagissait à la moindre douleur et savoir si elles étaient les heureuses élues. Il leur lança un regard méprisant et sortit de la classe afin de prendre un peu l'air.

Ça l'énervait tellement de voir des gens y croire à fond à ces histoires d'âme-sœur. _Ces idiotes devraient s'estimer heureuses de ne pas être ma moitié_ , s'était t-il dit. Si elles savaient. Elles avaient la chance de ne pas être lier à lui et donc de ne pas subir ses jeux sadiques. Il se promena sur le campus avant de s'isoler dans un endroit à l'abris des regards indiscrets. Il ne mangeait jamais pendant la pause de midi en raison de la gourmandise de son âme-sœur. Il pouvait ressentir toute la douleur du ventre plein de sa promise. Rassasié sans se nourrir. C'était magique et improbable. Ça lui arrivait de manger quelques fois mais c'était très peu, sa moitié s'occuperait du reste, il le savait déjà. Law était assis seul et attendait avec impatience que l'heure tourne mais il savait comment s'occuper. C'était le moment idéal de jouer avec son âme-sœur. Il sortit sa lame tranchante, retroussa sa manche et planta celle-ci sur son bras déjà marqué de ses nombreuses mutilations. Il sourit à la vue du sang qui s'écoulait lentement de son bras. C'était d'un tel plaisir.


End file.
